Unexpected Treasures
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Michael and Sabrina didn't expect to fall in love, nor did they plan the unexpected pregnancy that followed. With secrets threatening to be exposed, can the new couple make their relationship work? Set after 10/30/2015. Michael/Sabrina endgame. Rated T for now. Possibly M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unexpected Treasures**

 **Summary: Michael & Sabrina didn't expect to fall in love, nor did they plan the unexpected pregnancy that followed. With secrets threatening to be exposed, can the new couple make their relationship work? Set after 10/30/2015.**

 **A/N: After seeing a few stories on Michael & Sabrina, I have been itching to write one myself. After watching the episode on 10/30/2015 (the Halloween party on the Haunted Star), I realized I wanted to start there. The only thing that will be changed is the timeline surrounding when Sabrina first found out she was pregnant. I know on the show she confessed to Felix she also slept with Carlos. I don't know how far along Sabrina technically is, so I'm changing it to fit my story. You are more than welcome to correct my mistakes, but in the end, I'm keeping it to fit my story. Sabrina slept with Carlos, but she slept with Michael a few days/weeks later. She still doesn't know who the father is and Felix will still tell her to hold off on assuming until a paternity test is done and Michael doesn't need to know. Michael & Sabrina will be endgame. I hope you will give this story a chance and let me know what you think. If I had a chance to write the love story between this couple, this is how I would do it. If you do like this story and want more chapters, please review/follow/favorite and tell me. I will only keep writing if I get enough feedback. I don't want to spend time writing this story if no one will read/review. It all depends on you, my lovely readers. Any questions/concerns, feel free to leave them in a review/PM and I'll gladly answer them.**

 **Chapter 1**

***General Hospital***

(Sabrina sighs deeply as she thought back to the Halloween party on the Haunted Star. Felix reminded her not to make any rushed decisions until she knew who the father of her unborn baby was. She was driving herself crazy, though. While she will always love Carlos, she couldn't imagine her life without Michael in it. Yes, she and Michael got together quickly. In all honesty, Michael completes her. They loved each other and accepted each other, faults and all. No one was perfect. They both had a lot of baggage. Neither cared about that, though. She knew sooner or later, she was going to have to tell Michael the truth about the baby. He deserved to know. Sabrina wanted to spare him any unnecessary pain)

(She honestly never thought she would feel like this towards another man. Not since Patrick, anyway. She will always care for Patrick Drake. They promised each other they would always be in the other's life and that Sabrina could see Emma whenever she wanted. She appreciated that)

(Falling in love with Michael Corinthos was totally unexpected. Finding out she was pregnant was even more unexpected. In the beginning, her and Michael were friends. Somewhere along the way, that friendship turned to love. It caught them both off-guard. It felt right, so they welcomed it. After learning she was pregnant, she immediately thought of Michael. She pictured them going through this pregnancy together. Michael being there for her through every pregnancy craving, every doctor's visit, their first sonogram, and so on. The only problem was, she didn't immediately feel grateful for the pregnancy. The reason for that? She lost her beloved son, Gabriel, when he was born prematurely. She honestly didn't think she could go on after he died. She was hesitant to love this new baby or feel happy as she was afraid the same thing would happen as it did to Gabriel. Sabrina knew deep down that she had to face the future, and forget the past. While it was a possibility that Carlos was the father, Sabrina prayed the father of her baby was Michael)

(As Sabrina walks to the Nurse's Station, she spots Felix doing the usual round of paperwork. That is one thing she definitely didn't miss working at General Hospital was the endless paperwork. She greets her best friend)

Sabrina: "Hi, Felix."

(Felix looks up from his paperwork to see his friend and smiles)

Felix: "Hey, girl. What brings you by?"

(Sabrina sighs softly and touches her bulging baby bump, looking down slightly. Her silence was code for Felix that they needed to talk in a somewhat private area. He leads her to the corner of the room where a bench is at near the elevators. After getting comfortable, he faces her sympathetically)

Felix: "Talk to me, Bri."

Sabrina: (winces sadly) "I don't know what to do, Fe. Michael deserves to know the truth. He deserves to know that this baby may not be his. I care about him so much." (sighs deeply) "To be honest, though, I love him. Felix. I fell in love with him awhile ago without realizing it."

Felix: (nods) "That's good, Sabrina. Yes, your romance with him started unexpectedly. The baby doesn't change that. I truly believe you two would still be together, even if you weren't pregnant. As for the truth, you will tell him when you're ready. You won't do you or the baby any good if you keep stressing out about it, though. If Michael truly does love you, he will forgive you for having a weak moment with Carlos. He'll be upset, yes. I've known Michael awhile. He seems pretty forgiving." (snorts) "He'd have to be, considering who his parents are. Sonny and Carly are by no means perfect."

Sabrina: (nods) "Michael is very forgiving, yes." (sighs sadly) "Do I have a right to ask for his forgiveness, though?"

(Felix comforts his friend by placing his hand on her shoulder and looks at her in the eyes)

Felix: "Explain to him the situation. He will understand. He may be mad for awhile at first." (small smile) "Something tells me his love for you and this baby will overcome any anger he will have." (nods) "It's up to you when you want to reveal the truth."

Michael: (confused) "The truth about what?"

(Sabrina and Felix quickly glance at Michael, who can't help the curious face he's showing. Felix and Sabrina look at each other again)

Felix: (nods) "You've got this. You can do it."

(Sabrina nods in response. Felix goes back to the Nurse's Station, leaving Michael and Sabrina alone)

Michael: (concerned) "Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?"

Sabrina: (nods) "The baby is fine."

(Michael sits down next to his girl. It is obvious she is nervous about something)

Michael: (worriedly) "What's wrong, baby? The baby may be fine, but it is clear you're panicked. Talk to me."

(He rests his hand on hers as comfort while she sighs deeply, looking down. She was so frightful of opening up to Michael. She loved Michael and deep down she knew he had a kind soul. But would he really accept the fact that the baby she's carrying might not be his? They have always been open and honest with each other. Would he be able to handle this? She couldn't make that decision for him. He didn't deserve that. He had a right to know. She nods as she faces the man she loves)

Sabrina: "You're right. There is something I need to tell you."

Michael: (nods) "Okay." (encouraging her) "Whenever you're ready. I'm not going anywhere."

Sabrina: (sighs) "It's about the baby."

 **Chapter 1 Done**

 **Please let me know what you think. Should I continue? For those of you that are fans of my other General Hospital stories, I assure you that I haven't forgotten about them. I just wanted to get these two new stories (Unexpected Treasures and Love's Journey) out to see if they're worth writing. Thank you for those who take the time to review/follow/favorite so you don't miss any updates in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited. I appreciate it. If you want another chapter, please kindly review and let me know and feel free to follow/favorite so you don't miss an update. My apologies on the shortness of this chapter. Some chapters will be longer/shorter than others. I read every review and respond to them unless they're 'guests', then I will respond to them in each update. To 'guest' who commented on how I kept to the script, some words are taken from the show, but I am putting my own spin on the story. You will see some similarities in this story, but in the end, it's my own creation. I'm not happy with how the writers are writing Michael/Sabrina as well as the storyline with Carlos/Sabrina, so I will be writing it how I'd like it to go. Please be assured that Michael/Sabrina are endgame. Enjoy this update.**

 **Title: Unexpected Treasures**

 **Summary: Michael & Sabrina didn't expect to fall in love, nor did they plan the unexpected pregnancy that followed. With secrets threatening to be exposed, can the new couple make their relationship work? Set after 10/30/2015.**

 **Chapter 2**

(Michael couldn't help but be curious about what Sabrina had to say. Yes, the baby was fine. However, something else was causing her to panic. He clears his throat and offers a smile)

Michael: "You said the baby was fine."

Sabrina: (nods) "Yes."

Michael: (nods) "Okay. If it's not about the baby's health, what is it?"

(She sighs deeply and briefly closes her eyes before facing her man)

Sabrina: "I have wanted to tell you for so long, Michael. I was scared of what you would do or think of me."

Michael: (confused) "Okay, clearly whatever it is, it's scaring you to death." (smiles) "Honey, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Sabrina: (sadly) "I'm afraid of losing you, Michael. We came together so unexpectedly. I think we were both caught off guard by our sudden love for each other or the pregnancy that followed."

Michael: (nods) "Granted, the pregnancy was a surprise." (smiles) "But, I want you to know something, Sabrina. I love you and I couldn't be happier. After what happened with Kiki, I was heartbroken. But you..." (smiles widely) "You got me through it. You were there for me. I'd like to think that I was there for you, too."

Sabrina: (nods & smiles) "You were. I couldn't be happier. You brought so much happiness to my life."

Michael: "Okay, so I don't understand. What's gotten you so upset?"

Sabrina: (winces) "Michael, I-."

Carly: (cheerfully) "Hey, guys!"

(Michael and Sabrina are caught off-guard by Carly's sudden appearance)

Michael: "H-Hey, mom."

Sabrina: (smiles briefly) "Hi, Mrs. Corinthos."

Carly: (chuckles) "Carly, please. Don't catch Sonny hearing you call him 'Mr. Corinthos', otherwise you'll get a lecture."

Sabrina: (chuckles) "Okay...Carly."

(Carly glances between the two lovebirds and can tell she has interrupted something)

Carly: "Oh, I'm sorry. I clearly interrupted a private conversation. I can go."

Sabrina: "No, it's-it's okay. I need to be going anyway."

(Michael briefly looks between his mom and Sabrina before focusing on his girlfriend)

Michael: "Are-Are you sure, babe? I can always talk to my mom later. Whatever you wanted to say sounded important."

Sabrina: (shakes her head & chuckles) "No, it can wait until later. We'll talk more tonight."

Michael: (nods) "Okay. If you need me for anything, I'm just a phone call away and I'll be right there."

Sabrina: (nods & smiles) "I know. I appreciate it."

(Michael leans in to give his girl a kiss goodbye. Sabrina then enters the elevator)

Sabrina: (whispers) "I'll tell him tonight. Oh, Michael. I hope you can forgive me."

(After the elevator closes, Michael faces his mom and folds his arms)

Michael: "Okay, so whatever you had to say must be important. Otherwise, you wouldn't have interrupted us."

Carly: (winces) "I'm so sorry!"

Michael: (smiles) "Is everything okay with dad?"

Carly: (sighs) "He's in a bad mood because he can't walk. I was hoping maybe a visit from you would cheer him up."

Michael: "Not that I mind seeing dad, but you do know he has Morgan and Dante, right?"

Carly: (nods) "Yes, I know. But Morgan is with Kiki somewhere and Dante is at work." (hopeful look) "Being you're already here..."

Michael: (chuckles) "Yes, mom, I have no problem with seeing dad."

(As they're walking towards Sonny's room, Carly and Michael chat)

Carly: "How's Sabrina and my grandchild doing?"

Michael: (nods) "Sabrina and the baby are fine." (puzzled) "She wanted to tell me something. It sounded important."

(shrugs) "I'm sure she'll tell me tonight when we see each other."

Carly: "Huh. I wonder what it was about?"

Michael: (glares playfully) "She would've told me, but we were cut off."

Carly: (apologetically) "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to her. How about when your father is out of the hospital, we have a family dinner? Of course, Sabrina is invited. Your relationship is still so new, so your father and I want to get to know her more."

Michael: "That's fine. Just please...nothing embarrassing from you two."

Carly: (laughs) "Would we really do that?"

Michael: (raises his eyebrows) "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Carly: "Okay. Okay. But for the record, I'm happy for you two."

Michael: (smiles) "Thanks, mom."

(Back at Sabrina's apartment that she still currently shares with Felix, she is going through a few more boxes)

Sabrina: (sighs) "Okay, a few more and then I'll be good to go." (chuckles) "I better leave these for Fe or Michael. They will _not_ be happy to see me carrying these boxes."

(All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door. Sabrina wonders who it could be as Felix is still at work and Michael is with Carly. She walks to the front door and opens it. Her eyes widen in shock and her mouth wide open)

Sabrina: "You?!"

 **Chapter 2 Done**

 **A few scenes here and there may be similar, but keep in mind I'm putting my own spin on the overall story. Please let me know if I should keep going. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My deepest apologies for not updating this story in so long. Real life has been hectic. I have every intention of continuing this story. Reviews are very much appreciated so I know what you like/dislike about the updates. Please know I read every one and respond to the ones that are signed in. I respond to the guest reviews in my next updates. Thank you to didi6 and Sharlie for leaving feedback. I don't own GH.**

 **On a side note, I was SO mad and upset with the show for killing off Sabrina as in my opinion, Sabrina/Michael were a potential (if not already) super-couple. I loved their scenes/chemistry on the show. I guess this story is my way of continuing on with Sabrina/Michael's love story from the show. I will be changing things after the next couple of chapters as the beginning dealt with what happened a year ago (I'm a bit slow with the storyline changes, sorry...hehe). For example, the Sonny situation. He won't be wheelchair bound much longer. He won't magically walk again, but this is fanfiction, so please be aware of that when reading. More faces will be shown for storyline reasons and to support Sabrina/Michael's story. If you have any suggestions on this story, feel free to let me know and I'll add them as long as they fit with my story overview. I will also be changing Sabrina's pregnancy storyline a bit. Trust me, in the end, you will like the results. hehe. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

 **Title: Unexpected Treasures**

 **Summary: Michael & Sabrina didn't expect to fall in love, nor did they plan the unexpected pregnancy that followed. With secrets threatening to be exposed, can the new couple make their relationship work? Set after 10/30/2015.**

 **Chapter 3**

 *****General Hospital*****

(Carly and Michael enter Sonny's hospital room. They find the gray haired-man with a gray mustache with his arms folded. He tilts his head and glares at the mother and son)

Sonny: "Let me guess. She brought you here to try cheering me up."

Michael: "So, I hear you're not in the best of moods."

Sonny: (scoffs) "That's one way of putting it."

Carly: (sighs) "I wish you would cheer up. You will get better, Sonny. But it's not going to happen overnight."

Michael: "Mom's right, dad. Your physical therapy will help. When does it start?"

Sonny: "Tomorrow."

Carly: "I know you will work hard on it, honey." (hopeful smile) "If you want me there, I can."

(Sonny looks down momentarily before facing his wife)

Sonny: "I don't expect you to, Carly. I know you're busy."

(Carly walks to him and sits on the side of his bed, facing him seriously)

Carly: "Hey. You are far more important than the Metro Court or anything else. I'll have Olivia manage it. I don't want you to ever doubt my commitment to you...ever. Got it?"

(Sonny sighs deeply as he faces Michael for assurance of some kind. Michael smiles and can't resist chuckling as he speaks)

Michael: "You know damn well Mom means business, Dad. She also wouldn't say it if it weren't true. Deep down, you know it, too."

(Sonny stares at Michael's serious nod and then faces Carly, who also shows him her serious face. He knew they were both right. He looks down a little and nods)

Sonny: (whispers) "Yeah, I know." (clears his throat) "I just don't want to be a burden on you guys. For the whole family."

(His saddened state turns deeper when a few tears flood his eyes. Carly can't resist the tears as well when she pulls him into a tight embrace. Michael rests his hands on his father's shoulder. After Sonny and Carly pull apart, Carly and Michael both look at Sonny)

Michael: "I love you, dad. You are the strongest person I know. With your will and determination, I know you can walk again. Anyone who tells you different doesn't know you like your family does."

Carly: (nods) "Your son is right. We're right by your side. That will never change."

Sonny: (tearfully nods) "Thank you both. I love you guys...more than you'll ever know."

Michael: (smiles) "Right back at you, dad."

Carly: (smiles) "You know I will never stop loving you, babe."

(They all laugh)

 *****Sabrina & Felix's Apartment*****

(Sabrina almost falls back, but is able to catch herself in time. What the hell? She can't get over her shock)

Sabrina: (stutters) "Carlos? Is-Is that really you?"

Carlos: (smiles) "It's me, Sabrina."

(Sabrina backs up and finds support against the back of the couch)

Sabrina: (stutters) "But-But how? How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead!"

(Carlos walks in and shuts the door behind him before facing his ex again)

Carlos: (smiles) "As you can see, I'm very much alive, Querida."

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "But, how? I mean, the PCPD found your body. Your death has been ruled a homicide."

Carlos: (nods) "You are right, Sabrina." (sighs) "Someone wanted me dead." (serious tone) "If they know I'm still alive, they won't hesitate to make sure I'm no longer breathing."

(Sabrina walks to him with a face of concern)

Sabrina: "Who? Who wants you dead?"

Carlos: (shakes his head) "I can't tell you."

Sabrina: "Why not? If we go to the PCPD, they can help you, Carlos. We can put away the person who wants you dead."

Carlos: (shakes his head slowly) "You don't understand, Querida."

Sabrina: (shakes her head in frustration) "Then make me understand, Carlos!"

(Carlos lowers his head slightly and speaks in a serious tone)

Carlos: "The PCPD are involved."

 **Chapter 3 Done**

 **Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
